User blog:Ricizubi/After Conquering the Grand Line: Nami after a treasure
9 years after the SH conquered the grand Line, each of them went their path. Now Nami is on the "Daiyama" island. A large spring island with large mountains(its name) dangerous fr everybody. She arrives at the heart of the mountains at an inn amd gets inside. The Host, an man, 50 or so years old with black long hair, a rocker to the soul: Welcome girlies, its been a while since I had some guests Nami enters and sits down on a sofe with her 6 years old daughter standing beside her Host: Few survive all the way to my inn so you must be lucky to have come all this way Laura, an oange-headed, with short hair and a dark blue jacket on to protect her from the cold outside: No, we got here only bacause mommy is strong and she scares the aimals away Nami: Ehehehe, (she gets up and goes to the man) now how much is one room? and ignore her, she's just joking Host: Well a room for 2 is 20000 per night Nami: 20k huh?(she gets all hot there) can't you lower it a little? Host: I won't fall to you, when I was younger, I had this sort of experience and it was not nice also you sholdn't act like this in front of your daughter Nami: Please Host: No Nami: Please Host: NO! Nami sighs: Well I hoped we could get it cheaper, but its alright Host: Be happy you won't sleep outside with all the beasts Laura runs to the reception where Nami and the man were discussing: ossan, I have to warn you! Mommy is a great thief! She loves money! Host: Thief, this woman KURIHUHUHUHU!(his laugh) I would've noticed if she stole something! Nami: Yes, my daughter really loves jokes(she closes her eyes when she looks at him and laughs then she turns to laura with an angry, but calm face) Laura, please don't joke anymore! Laura: But...Ossan, you had a golden tooth! Host: I do have one(he opens his mouth), it still here s-(he tries touching it but its gone) EHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!?!?!? so you did steal it!! you thief! Laura: Mommy is strong, she was part of The host jumps at Nami, but he gets hit in the balls and sent into the wall and there he faints Laura:Ugh, ad he isn't a man anymore, mommy, you overdid it! Nami: I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, but you....(sigh) well I need to understand this map Laura: Mommy, I'm bored! Tell me a story! Nami: Alright, but only till I understand this map(she says while she gets the map out of her backpack) So...(A flashback appears) Luffy: Why do I have to carry your luggage? I wanna go explore the island! Nami: Shut up! I'm too tired to carry it and you're a man, you're stronger(sigh) why didn't I take Sanji, I don't understand anymore(she mumbles) Luffy: Eh, did you say something? Nami: NO! Luffy: But why do I have to carry it? Nami: Bacause Zoro dissappeared with Robin... I wonder where they went... Luffy: They went to buy meat, sake and history books Nami: The meat part is only you Luffy: Nami, they're coming Nami: They? Out of nowhere a group of over 30 Pacifistas fly over them, stop ad start targeting them Nami: SO MANY! Luffy, we have to get away! we can't take on so many!! Luffy: I'll try to get their attention so get ready to run! NOW Luffy dissapears and reappears behind a pacifista The pacifistas nearby shoot at him and they his the Pacifista he was on two of them shot and the laser went threw the pacifista and hit each other as well, all 3 of them exploded and Nami: THUNDERSTORM TEMPO, she uses some weather balls and a storm appears which shocks all the pacifistas, while she doesn't get hit because her tact works as a conductor of the lightning. Out of all those, only is fried and it explodes. And then out of nowhere, all of the pacifistas explode and a man walks out of the fire The man: What annoying shits, I wonder why they came to this island...(he scratches himself at the back of his head) Luffy is surprised and he runs fast to Nami: Nami, this guy is dangerous, I know it Nami: Ok... Tha man gets out of tha flames completely and his face is seen, He's a tall man with Black hair and i drew him, but sadly you cant see him:))) I drew the island as well! He also wears a dark leather jacket and sun glasses, he's not so muscular and he has a 20cm beard The man: 28 Pacifistas....allot of them, and I guess they came for you, you're Straw hat Luffy right? Dragon's son. Luffy:Yeah, whoa re you? The man: I'm Alexander "The Rocker" and I'd have to kill you right now, but I want to get to a concert nearby on the next island. I hope Boss won't be too angry(he now turns at Nami which he ignored until now and he goes madly in love) Alexander: WHAT A HOT BABE! (he runs at her) PLEASE COME WITH ME TO THE CONCERT! Nami: No, I'll go shopping now, so lets go Luffy Alexander:Please Nami: No! Alexander: C'mon~ Nami: No means no! Alexander gets mad:ok, if you don't want to, I'll take you(he grabs her)by force! Nami: Let me go!!! (she struggles to get out) let me go!(she tries hitting him in the balls, but it has no effect) Luffy:Nami!(he runs at her and tries to grab her, but he gets hit right in the head by a stone fist) (Flashback ends) Nami: Now I'm done Laura: But I still wanna hear it! and that ossan looks like the one you're talking about... Nami looks at the old man who was sent in the wall(she looks shoked and she gulps) Nami: I think we should get going The man wakes up, I barely heard what you said, but now I remember you, your name is Nami right? You're the reason why I don't like girls anymore, because of you witch(he gets up and as he is talking)Now I'm gonna(he gets his face up and notices that nami got away with her daughter) Nami is running while holding her daughter and Alexander is right 50 m behind them. After a while nami and Laura escape. Nami: *pant pant*, I hope we *pant* escaped *pant* Laura: We*pant* manged to *pant* mommy Nami moves one step back and suddenly the whole mountain starts to move Laura: Whats happening mommy?!?!? Nami looks on the map: I think we found the place where we find the treasure! The tales mountain, 10km tall, the largest in the world has its peak collapsing 700m till the point where Nami and Laura are. I tcollpases until it creates a cicular platform with many shapes on it(drew the mountain and platform tooXD) and in the middle of this Nami: there it is!!! the treasure A large 50m tall golden tower rises up Nami and Laura get close to it and on it there is something written Laura: Look mommy! Nami looks shocked and panicked Laura:Is there something wrong mommy? Nami:Laura, we found....Zeus....an ancient weapon... Did you like it? Yes No Well I'm sorry for sucha dely, but I already wrote 1 more story and part of another one on paper, but I have no internet connection , only once a week! I'll see what can I do, but until then you'll have to wait! Now did you like it guys!?!? Category:Blog posts